Revenge
by chichiT
Summary: A beaten and Bloody Draco turns to Hermione for Revenge, and maybe more,Redid chappie 1! love it


Draco opened his eyes, Breathing in the night air, He had to get away, he knew if he had stayed there, He would have been dead by now. Sure He was brused,bleeding, and was sure a few ribs were broken, but he was alive, and thats all that mattered

It disgusted him, But he knew it was true, Lucas would have killed him with little, no more like absolutly No remorse. He continued running, No where particular just Away from the manor, the more space between he and it , the better.

Then brillance struck him, he tipped up his wand and a Great blue bus Came into veiw. He would stay at the Leaky Caldron until Hogwarts started back up.

The conductor beckoned him in, "that will be 2 gallons and a knut for a bed sir" said a scrubby man with brown hair and eyes.

As draco searched for money the conducor went on " You look pretty rough there boy, what happend to you" Draco grimaced "How about three galoons and you dont ask questions" Replyed draco dryly through gritted teeth as he handed him three galoons.

The man nodded and let draco pass, . Draafter directing him to his bedco moaned as he layed down on the crisp white sheets falling into a rough and nightmarish sleep, replaying the events that had just occured.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((dream/)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Draco, myson" Lucas said" I have been talking to the dark lord and we agree you shall receive the dark mark early in light of the war about to start."

Draco frowned, he had been hopeing that some how he could avoid becoming one of Voldemort's lap dogs, He would rather see Harry and his little Band win the war. than The Dark Lord really. He nolonger cared of blood "quality" but if his father knew of this. Draco shuttered, but maybe he could post pone it so he thought of a plan.

"Father dont you think its a little early,I mean im only 16 couldn'tI wa--"Of course not," Lucas shouted "How dare you, you wretch, the Dark lords word is law., you will recieve the mark today or die, Those are your options"

"You wouldnt" draco said in disbeleif " you wouldnt kill your only son," "Oh wouldnt I, Draco Side with the lord and there will be no need." he said meniceing voice." No" draco screamed, suprising himself and his father.

" I will never become like you, one of that mans little ass clowns"

and as soon as those words passed his lips"Crucico!" rang through his ears as agonising pain tore through his lims like fire "Silence you idot, how dare you speak like that to me, you will pay dearly!", Lucas confirmed as he waved the spell away and swung at his son.

Draco felt a fist conect to his face as the effects of the spell started to deminish. He fell to the ground in agony. He knew he had to get out of there and as His fathers foot smashed into his rib cage He grabbed it and Lucas fell while draco made a run for it. Curses flew after him but he doged them and ran as fast as he could Trying to forget the pain building in his body

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((/END))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Draco groaned as he awoke from his dreams, He got up off the bed, going back to the scrubby man to ask how far away the Leaky Couldron was. he walked down the long hall casually observing the other occupants of the bus.

There was a greasy looking man playing cards with a shady looking charater with a hood drawn over his face, two teenage looking girls next to a a scarred woman probably their mother, but other than that, the bus was empty.

"Not suprising considering that it was roughly 2 in the morning" draco thought to himself.

As he reached the scrubby man, he heard conversation.

"yea tom, the young malfoy is on this bus now, he looked pretty roughed up" spoke the scrubby man

"The young Malfoy, Really, and he looked rough you say?"

They were talking about him:Its none ofyour business where i am and what i look like: He fumed mentaly, but calmed himself, and made his presence know, with a cough. It worked, statled eyes fell upon him.

"Excuse me" draco snidely remarked "How long till we reach the leaky caldron?" he asked trying to keep his cool, but bythe expressions of the two men, it wasn't really working.

"um ah yes" the man called tom stuttered still looking frightened "We will be arriveing near the leaky caldron in a quarter hour sir"

"very good" draco replyed looking down his nose at the ne he went on "Oh, and nexy time you want to gossip about a malfoy, i suggest holding your toung, we dont take kindly to it" and with that he left the fearful looking men.

In all honesty he did nt really care, but he didnt want his father to find out where he was. he smiled to himself, and he was pretty sure he had taken care of that!

He strutted back to his bed feeling high and mighty until he realised what he must look like.

His recently long platnum hair was freely falling where it choose, he was slightly limping,with a large bruse forming on his right cheekand still adorned his pajama pants were torn and muddy at the bottom, as was his white shirt.

he couldnt wait to get to the leaky cauldron to clean himself up.


End file.
